iHate Summer Camp
by Nikki Adams
Summary: The iCarly gang go to summer camp but things turn for the worst when Sam and Freddie get stuck sharing a cabin, the iCarly crew gets lost in the woods, and Nevel returns to get his long awaited kiss from Carly. seddie, little bit of creddie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome To Summer Camp**

* * *

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault? You're the one who had to get back at Jocelyn!"

I sighed and folded my arms across my chest. Me and the Fredly here were sitting on the floor of our cabin. Yes, our cabine. Me and the nub had to share a cabin due to certain circumstances. See Carly decided it wold be fun to go to summer camp. Freddie only came because Carly asked and I was only here because she promised a whole months load of ribs if I came. But here I was, rib less, alone with a nub, and hungry. Three of the most horrible things I can imagine. Now if your wondering why I'm in this stupid cabin with Fredweird here's a little flashback for ya.

_**Flashback**_

"AHHHHA! I didn't know hair could hurt," cried the red headed cheerleader.

"Samantha Joy Puckett! Get off the table, let go of her hair, and put the rib down," the camp consular yelled at me.

I let go of Jocelyns hair and she fell face forward into a pale of lasanga. Kids started laughing but Miss I have a stick up my butt consular, didn't look very happy. She tapped her foot and pointed ta the ground. I cralwed off the table and stood in front of her.

"Samantha why did you attack Jocelyn?"

"She said I was fashion challenged, aggressive, repulsive, juvenile duletwit! So I just simple jumped onto the table, tackled her, and pulled some of her extensions out."

"And she sent me a virus to my computer, texted embarrassing pictures of me in 6th grade to everyone, and put whip cream on my face when I was sleeping," Jocelyn screamed.

Miss stick up her butt looked ta me confused.

"How could you have hack into her computer? Your not that smar- I mean technology experienced."

"I know a nub who is techna whatever experienced."

The consular glanced at Freddie. Freddie was nervously glancing around the room trying to look casual.

"Fredward Benson? WHY! You are my best camper. Why on Earth would you hack into Jocelyn's computer?"

"I...I...Sam made me! Please you have to understand! Shes a blonde headed demon! She threated to lock my mother in a closet-again!"

"Shut it Fredchini!"

"Don't tell me to shut it!"

"I can if I want to you! Shut it!"

"You're acting like a kindergartner!"

"And your acting like a hobnocker!"

"I am not a hobnocker!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

That's when I put him in a headlock. He started yelling ow and I smirked. The consular shook her head.

"Fredward, Samantha I'm very disappointed in you two. Their will be survive punishments."

Freddie looked like he was going to faint, I just shrugged.

"You two follow me. Everyone go back to eating lunch."

We followed the consular down a path that lead up into the woods.

"Um conse where we going?"

"Somewhere where you two will hopefully learn to get along."

We walked maybe about half a mile and stopped in front of a dark maple wood cabin. The consular opened the door and pushed us inside.

"Whaaa," I said falling on my butt. Freddie landed right next to me.

"This is your new cabin."

"What," we yelled at the same time.

"Consular I'm a girl and his is a guy! We can't share a cabin! I'm suppose to be in the cabin with Carly and Wendy!"

"No way am I putting you with with your friends. You might corrupt those two girls as well."

"Why can't I just go stay with other girls then."

"No one wants to be in a mile radius of you, why would they want to share a cabin with you?"

"Wow. Here I am in 10th grade and here you are a 30 some women lowering my self esteem. Thanks."

She glared at me.

"You two will share this cabin until Summer Camp is over. You will leran to get along of else their will be consequences, understand?"

Freddie nodded.

"Yes sir, I mean mam."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said.

She gave me one last death glare and slammed the door.

_**End of flashback**_

And that's how I got stuck with Frederly in this cabin. Not only was I sitting next to a stunned nub but the cabin was cralwing with bugs. I jumped up and started squishing bugs while Freddie watched.

"Stupid cabin! Stupid consular! Stupid camp! Stupid nub," I mumbled.

"I'm not stupid,' Freddie said.

I gave him a death glare and he gulped. I smirked and sat down on one of the beds. As soon as I sat down the legs fell, the mattress and me fell to the ground, cotton stuffing fell out, and springs started to piece my butt. I jumped up yelling ow.

"Wow Sam, gained some weight," Freddie teased.

"I did not! This stupid bed gave away!"

We looked at each other and the other bed. We dashed to the other side of the room, trying to jump onto the bed first and claim it as our own. See there were only two beds so one of us would have to sleep on the floor with creepy crawlies. Just our luck we both landed on the mattress at the same time.

"You sleep on the floor," I commanded.

"No you do! You're the one who got us into this mess!"

"Just be a gentlemen and sleep on the ground!"

We laided there, auguring until Carly burst through the door.

"Carls tell him to sleep on the floor," I yelled.

"No tell her to sleep on the floor!"

Carly glanced at us, the broken bed, the bugs, and back.

"Sorry guys. I tired but the consular refuses to switch you."

"NO! You can't leave me with this, this, this demon! She'll kill me before morning,' Freddie cried hugging Carly's legs.

"I'm sorry but looks like you guys are stuck being cabin mates for the rest of summer."

She kicked Freddie off of her and walked out the door. Me and Freddie sat there, eyes closed, screaming, and fist raised high.

"WWHHHHHYYYY!"

* * *

**Do you like it? Do you like the plot? Do you have any ideas what should happen next? Should I continue? Comment/review!**

**-Nikki Adams**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 8**

**Big Foot and Almost Kissing**

* * *

Freddie and I tried everything! We did tic tac toe, rock paper scissors shoot, flipping a coin, who can hop on one foot the longest, everything! But we always tied so now we finally agreed we would take turns. One of us would sleep on the floor one night and the next night the other would sleep on the floor. Sadly since in eany meany miney mo said they pick Freddie I have to sleep on the floor.

I took a blanket from the broken bed and layed it on the floor, but id didn't stop the cold. It was freezing! Turns out there is a hole in the wall next to the window so all the cold air comes rushing in. Not only was it chilling but I could feel the bugs crawling up my leg. I just couldn't take I anymore. I stood up, shook them off, and hop on the bed next to Frednub.

"What are you doing," a sleepy Freddie groaned.

"I'm am not sleeping on the floor," I said pushing him off the bed.

He landed with a thud.

"Ow! Sam! I'm not sleeping on the floor either," he said getting back up.

"We can't share a bed!"

"Idiot! We are not going to you know...We'll just have our backs turned toward each other, gosh," he said, his face turnung slightly pink.

He got under the blanket and sleep on his side facing the wall. I did the same.

"Stop hogging the blanket," he mumbled a few moments later.

"I am not."

"Then why is their a breeze?"

"Dude there are so many insults I can say right now. You make it to easy."

"Just give me some more blanket."

"No, I'm cold."

"Well so am I."

We started tugging on opposite ends of the blanket. It was like a tug of war game. I used all my strength and pull towards me. I pulled so strongly that Freddie was dragged across the mattress and landed on me. This of course sent us tumbling to the floor. I landed on the floor with Freddie on top of me. We just stared into each others eyes with a blanket tangled around us. I don't know why but I was starting to lean in and so did Freddie. Our lips almost touch but then someone opened the cabin door. We quickly pulled apart and threw the blanket off of us.

"Sam was hogging the blanket so then we started arguing and-"

"I don't even want to know," Carly said walking in, holding a giant black bag.

"What time is it," I groaned getting off the floor.

"Three. Now get dressed," she commanded.

"Why," we asked at the same time.

"One of the reasons I made you guys come here is to get some footage of Big Foot."

"Big Foot," I asked.

"Yeah. It's rumor he lives in the very woods were in now," she sqealed.

"Carly Big Foot doesn't exist," Freddie said.

"We'll see. if he is real we're going to caught him on camera."

"But we didn't bring any cameras," Freddie said.

"I did. When you guys went to Groovy Smoothies to get me some smoothies when I was sick, I snuck into Freddie's room and put all his tech junk in a bag. I got back to our duplex right before you guys came in."

"You weren't sick!?"

"You lied," Freddie said.

"You made me go in public alone with a nub!"

"You snuck into my room!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, but if I didn't lie you guys would have never come."

"Holy crap! You, miss goody two shoes, did something bad. I'm so proud...and angry!"

"I'm sorry Sam! Please don't hurt me," she said covering her face.

"I'll go," I said.

"Huh," she asked removing her hands from her face.

"I'll go with you to find Big Foot. I'm sure we'll get loads of cash for finding him. then we can buy all the beacon in the world!"

"IF we find him," Freddie stated.

"So both of you will come?"

"Sure," Freddie said.

"Yuppers."

"Coolio!"

Freddie and I quickly changed and headed out with Carly. The hunt for Big Foot was on.

* * *

**So what do ya think? I know you all wanted a kiss, but not yet! Yeah, it was an almost kiss. So their was some seddie moments. Any who now the hunt for big foot is on some pretty surprising and wild things are going to happen. And don't worry. They meet Spencer in the woods. You didn't think I would leave out such an important character as Spencer? Or even Nevel for that fact. Yes I'm bringing Nevel in the story as well. While were at it lets invite Gibby. I'm going to stop, even though I'm on a role here. So yeah. Comment/review!. Sorry if this was a short chapter.**

**-Nikki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Setting Traps and Getting Lost**

* * *

"Carly," I whined.

"What," she said.

"Just how excatly are we going to find Big Foot?"

"We have to set out traps. You know, like set food out and put a camera near the bait."

"What dose Big Foot eat?"

"I'm not sure. I all the food I could sneak out of the kitchen was a few bannas, a fat cake, a package of bacon, fishfood, some blueberries, and a cabbage."

"Okay. So where shoudl we set up the bait and cameras," Freddie asked.

"Over theer looks good. Theres a clear filed, but it still has soem bushes we can use to hind the camera."

Carly ran over to the field with us at her heel. We set out some bannas and Freddie set a camera in a near bush.

"Okay next spot should be a little further. Before we ha dto go to sleep I went on a little hike and mapped out all the goods places to set up cameras and how to ge back to camp. As long as we have this map we won't get lost," Carly explained.

We nodded amd follwed her threw the woods toward our next trap location. This one was next to a big maple tree. We plantd a camera on one of the branches and placed some fishfood at the trunk.

"Fishfood? Really," I said.

"I was in a pankic. I didn't wnat Spencer to find out I was trying to find Big Foot. I accidently grab fishfood instead of apples."

Freddie shrugged and pored some more fishfood around the tree.

"Okay next stop here we come."

The next trap was near a river that flowed past the camp cabins. We placed a camera btween some plants growing on the river bank.

"Okay. Freddie can you please give me the fat cake," carly asked.

Freddie dug into her black bag but couldn't find it.

"Uh its not here. Niether is the becaon."

They both looked at me.

"Don't look at me," I said.

"Your the one with creame on your face," Freddie said. "The same cream thats in a fat cake!"

I wiped my face.

"Okay I ate it, but I was sooooo hungry."

They rolled their eyes and put the cabbage on the giant rock instead of fat cakes. We then headed to our last location, the hills. There were a bunch of steep hills lined up in a row with jagged rocks surrounding the bottom. We placed bluberries near teh bottom of a few boulders. Freddie ahd to host me on his shoulders so I could put the camera on top of them.

"Just don't drop me," I said.

"I won't," he said holding onto my feet so I wouldn't fall and so i wouldn't sudennly kick him. He'd grown smarter over the years. I placed teh camera on top.

"Okay now just let go of me and I'll- Whoa!"

I lost my blance when he let go of my shoes. I wobbled around for a few seconds then fell back. Freddie acted fast. he quickly turned and I landed in his arms.

"Uh! Your heavy," he grumpled.

I stuck my tounge out at him and he gently put me down.

"Let's just go back to camp before the find out we're gone," I said.

"Kay. Let me just look at the map. I think we either go north or we have to go west," Craly said.

She pulled the map out of her kaki short pocket and unfolded it. She was turning it around when the wind picked up and it flew out of her hands.

"NO," she cried. She started running after it. We followed her, jumping over rocks, and dogeing tress as we went. The wind was really picking up now. I ran faster, passing Carly and Freddie. Teh map was just inches away from my grasped. I tried to reach furyher for it but then I felt arms grab me by my waist. I glanced back and saw Freddie.

"What are you doing," I yelled.

"Saving you."

I looked down and saw no road. It was a huge dropped toward a river with a bunch of rocks in it. If Freddie hadn't grabbed me I would of fallen.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

Carly then caught up to us panting.

"Sorry, I tripped over a tree root. So did you get-"

She stopped and watched the map float down toward the river below.

"No, no, no, no! Without that we can't find our way back to camp," she cried stomping her foot like a three tear old.

"No one can find their way back now. It's dark out. When it gets brighter we'll just retrace our steps," Freddie said calmly.

I noticed he hadn't let go of my waist yet.

"Uh Freddie," I said.

"Oh sorry," he replied quickly realeseing his grasp on me.

"Yeah your right. Retrace our steps," she mumbled walking stifly towards a mossy rock. She sat down her back agaist the rock.

She closed her eyes and dirfted off to sleep before we coudl utter any other words of comfort. I sighed and sat down a few feet away from Carly. Freddie sat down next to me.

"Do you think we'll really find our way back," I asked staring at my shoes (they were neon pink converses, just in case your wondering).

"I don't know. Maybe. Let's just pray we do," he said. "Maybe when the sun comes up more we can see where we are."

I nodded and Freddie laided back. I laided down next to him and closed my eyes. I fell asleep telling myself that we would find our way back, but it didn't help. I knew we weren't going to escape the woods just yet.

* * *

**So now their lost in the woods. Wonderful. It just gets crazier and weirder from here folks, so stay tuned for the next chap. BTW reviews/comments help me write faster so if you wnat more you better click that green and white button!**

**-Nikki Adams**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Wild Gone Wild**

* * *

I woke up feeling something warm under my head.

"Please be my cat Frothy," I thought. "Please let it all be a dream! Please let me be safe and sound in my room."

I didn't want to opened my eyes, but the curiosity was killing me. I opened on eye. I saw Freddie's face. Then I realized my head was on his chest and he had one arm around me. I wanted to move but Fredwad had a death grip on me.

"Uhhhhh," I said out loud.

"Aw! How cute," Carly gigled appearing above me.

"This is not funny," I growled.

"Then why am I laughing?"

"Because you're in mature."

She just laughed some more and started walking away.

"Carly! Don't leave me like this," I cried, but she just ignored me and went off to who knows where.

"Freddie! Hey Freddie! Yo Fredo! Wakey wakey," I said trying to get him up.

He finally opened his eyes and looked at me. he turned bright red after a few seconds and let go of me.

"I can't belive you! I'm not a teddy bear," I yelled at him.

"And I'm not a pillow! You just layed your head on my chest and fell asleep!"

"Yeah but at least I didn't do that when I was conscious! Your the one who was hugging me!"

"Whatever. I bet you wanted me to. Everyone knows you have a crush on me."

"I do not! Your the one who's likes me! That's low Freddie! You can't get with Carly so now you like me! You're so desperate. Just face it, no girl on this planet would like you."

"Yes they do! You like me, but your not really from this planet are you! I mean I've never met any one besides you who can eat a whole entire ham in less then 10 minutes!"

We stood there arguing over who was in love with you until Carly flicked both of us on the head.

"You're both in love with each other, now can we please move on to trying to find a way back to camp?"

We gave each other one last glare and turned to face Carly.

"Let's try retraceing our steps," Freddie said. "The last place we were was near giants boulders. So if we find those we can find our way back."

"Uh Fredweird look around! Were surrounded by boulders! Not only that but with all the freaking tress around we can't even see all the boulders." I yelled.

"We'll just have to walk around and try to find the boulder with blueberries around it," he said.

"Yeah, but what if Big Foot already ate them," Carly cried.

"We still have the camera," he said trying to calm her down.

"What if he crushed it?!"

"I don't think he crushed it. It's pretty high up."

"But what if he's really ta-"

"Carly calm down. We'll find a way out. Don't worry," I said holding her by her shoulders. "Just breath, in and out. In and out."

She started breathing in and out while Freddie and I whispered about what we should do next.

"What if she's right and we can't fidnteh camera or bluberris," I asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to think of a plan be later," he replied.

"Carly lets just look around for-"

We heard loud growl then scream then a "You shall rue this day" then followed by a "Put your shirt back on". We all glanced at each other.

"It couldn't be..." I said.

"Their all in Seattle," Freddie said.

"Then why-" Carly didn't get to finish her sentence because at that same moment Spencer, a shirtless Gibby, and Nevel Papermen came running out of some bushes with a bear right behind them. We all screamed and started running.

"Carly," Spencer screamed.

"Spencer," Carly yelled.

"Carly," Nevel yelled.

"Nevel," Carly, Freddie and me yelled at the same time.

"Sam and Freddie," Nevel yelled.

"Freddie and Sam," Spencer yelled.

"Spencer," Freddie and I yelled.

"Gibby," Nevel screamed.

"Nevel," Gibby screamed back.

"Gibby," Carly, Freddie, and I yelled.

"Spencer," Gibby yelled.

"Gibby," Spencer yelled.

"Carly, Sam, and Freddie," Gibby yelled.

"Everyone," yelped Miss Benson coming out behind a tree."

"Miss Benson," everyone gasped at the same time(except for Freddie, he said mom).

Then there was a loud growl. The bear was probably meant to say "Delicious looking people I don't know."

"Bear," everyone screamed together.

Well this was a weird way to meet people. Anyway we were running around some hill when Spencer spotted a cave.

"A cave," he cried.

We all ran into the cave, but ran out back just as quickly. Turns out other bears were living there. So just to recap me, Freddie, Carly, Miss Benson, Nevel, Spencer, and Gibby were running away from two angry and hungry looking bears. Live is full of surprises isn't it?

* * *

**Sorry to leave ya on such a weird and unbelievable cliff hanger but I had to. I'm insane like that. So any ideas on what should happen next? I wanna hear your ideas! Comment/review, please?**

**-Nikki Adams**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Defeating Bears**

* * *

"Up there," Miss Benson cried pointing at a few near by trees.

We all ran toward a tree and quickly climbed up.

"Ew! I'm not climbing a tree! Its has dirt! I'll get my sweater vest dirty," Nevel said, folding his arms.

"Unless you want to get eaten by a bear you better climb this tree," Carly said.

"I'm climbing, i'm climbing," he said reaching for a branch.

Freddie was the only one still on the ground. The boy really couldn't climb a tree.

"Freddie," I screamed.

A bear was running right towards him. He saw the bear and turned pale.

"Hey over hear! Come get me," I yelled at the bear, standing up on the branch shaking my booty. The bear ran towards me and I ripped off a small branch off the tree. I smacked it on its head and the bear drop like a rock. I hung myself upside down on the tree branch and poked the bear with my stick. It wasn't dead, just unconscious.

"Sam," said running toward me and the unconscious bear. "Thanks."

"No prob. If you were dead I'd have no one to pick on," I said grinning.

He looked at me with disgust yet gratefulness.

"That's nice...in a warped and twisted way, but still nice."

We heard another growl and saw the other bear running straight at us.

"Do something," I cried.

"Your the one with the stick," he said,"Throw it at him or something!"

"How do you know its a guy? Maybe its a girl. That's so sexiest Fredwad."

"This is not the time to talk about sexiest comments! A bera is about to attack us!"

I threw the stick at him, but since I was hanging upside down the blood was flowing to my head I was getting dizzy and its messed up my aim. The stick just fell on the ground a few feet away from us.

"Oh God we're going to die," I cried.

"It would be nice to have one last kiss before we die," Freddie mumbled.

"Yeah....I...I guess so," I said sort of confused by hes words.

He looked at me and I gave him a confused look.

"Wha-"

I didn't get to finish because he kissed me, spiderman style (you know cuz spiderman hangs upside down and he kisses Mary Jane in the position Freddie and I our now). After we pulled apart I was so stunned I lost my grip on the tree branch and fell on my butt-hard. Freddie pulled me up and held me tight. I took one last look at him and the charging bear and closed my eyes. If this was how I was going to die, at least it would be in someones arms, even if those arms belong to a nub.

I waited a few moments and heard nothing. Maybe I was dead. Then I thought a troubling thought. Was I in Hell or Heaven? I knew I wasn't the most religious person, but still, I was kind to people-sometimes. Okay not ALL the time. but one time I let Gibby eat my lats fat cake, after I punched him so hard and broke his jaw, but still. So he couldn't eat it, but I did offered. Oh snap! I was going to Hell! I took a gulped and dared to open my eyes. The bear was laying on the floor and Freddie still had his arms around me. I glanced at the bear again and realized it had tripped on the stick I threw. Miss Benson, Carly, Spencer, Nevel, and Gibby climbed down from their trees.

They all crowed around the unconcious bears around us.

"We better move before they wake up. It's better to get a head start," Miss Benson siad.

"Ya think," Nevel said.

"Don't sass me young man," Miss Benson said sternly shaking her finger.

"Uh Freddie? You can let go of me now," I said.

He turned pink, let go, and took a step back.

"Yeah Freddie what was that? You guys like made out while the bear slipped and fell," Carly said.

"I um..uh..we....ah-"

"We don't have time for this! The bears will awake any minute now," Spencer said.

We all nodded and started speed walking as forward.

"Uh Spence where are we going," Gibby asked.

"I have absolutely no idea."

"You did bring a map or a cell phone or something," Carly cried.

"Uh...no."

"How could you be so irresponsible!? And what are you guys even doing in the woods?!"

"It's a long story, for now we have to find a safe place, away from any bears or dangerous animals, to sleep for the night," Miss Benson said.

"Wat, what!? We're staying another night in the woods," Carly asked.

"Oh no! I've already got my sweater vets dirty, torn my guchii pants, and got mud all over my dress shoes," nevel cried.

"Suck it up," I cried. "Being stuck in the woods is way worse then you getting your cloths dirty!"

"Uh! Don't raise your vice at me!"

"I will if I want to, you hobnocker!"

"I have never been so insulted in my life!"

"Really? That's surprising. I mean with a face like yours you'd think you get insulted every time you go out in public."

"You will rue the day you insult Nevel Papermen!"

"Oh put a sock in it," Carly said.

"All of you ushh! Let's go sit over their, get some wood, make a camp fire, and we'll explain what were doing here," Spencer said.

We all agreed with his plan and head over to the spot he suggested. Hopefully with these idiots would have a good plan to get out of here. I can't stand another night in the woods. It's insane! Not only have we been attack by bears, looking for an imagery creature, ran into some of the most annoying people I've ever met, but even gotten kissed by a nub! The world has totally gone crazy.

* * *

**Comment/review!**

**-Nikki Adams**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Explanations**

* * *

"Spence why are we collecting fire wood if its like noon," Sam asked.

"It's actually 1:30," Freddie corrected her.

"Shut up! no one asked you," she said.

"If we collect wood when its dark we won't be able to see anything. It's better to get wood now, plus it passes the time," my brother answered.

"Uh-huh," Sam said bending over to grab another fallen Branch. "Yo, Nevel."

"Ugh! What," Nevel said stepping into a pile of mud and leaves.

"Let me use your purse to hold my wood. It's heavy."

"One, no, and two, it's a European shoulder bag!"

"Whatever. Just give me the purse."

"European shoulder bag!"

"Just give me the fricking bag!"

"No, your fithy! I bet you don't even wash your hands."

"So? We're all dirty right now! I haven't had a shower in a week."

"we've only been in the wood for like 24 hours," Freddie said.

"Your point?"

Spencer, me, Gibby, Freddie, and Miss Benson all furthered the space between us and Sam.

"Clean freaks," Sam mumbled. "Okay Nev just hand it over."

"No, your mean."

"And your mom dresses you. Just give me the purse," Sam said grabbing hold of the bag.

"My mother does not dress me," Nevel cried pulling the bag back by its strap.

"You actually buy and pick out those cloths for yourself," Sam's said, shocked. She let go of the bag and Nevel fell into a pile of dirt.

"Oh! Now my pants and sweater vest are even more dirty," he yelped jumping up and brushing himself off. He quickly snatched a bottle of hand sanitizer out of his bag, started put some on his face and hands. Then he pulled a pink cashmere sweater out of his bag. he threw off his vest and put the sweater on.

"....You carry a change of clothes in your purse," Sam said.

"It's not a purse! And yes. You never know when germs and dirt will attack."

He then took out a lint roller and started to brush off the lint on his sweater. Me and Sam glanced at each other. "What a freak," Sam mouthed. I nodded. We shook our heads and continued to walk. I tired to ignore the sounds of Sam arguing with Nevel over his purse bag thing and Spencer and Freddie sighing the Galaxy Wars theme song and Miss Benson drowning on about how filthy the woods were.

After an hour of finding piles of wood we headed back to our so called "camp" space. It was just a small grass space surrounded by a couple of trees in a almost perfect circle. We put the wood in a pile and set some small rocks Nevel had tripped on around them. We all sat down and waited for someone to start explaining why they were here. fter silence I decided I would talk first.

"We wanted to get Big Foot on filem."

"IF he's real," Freddie added.

"So I dragged Sama nd Freddie out of they're cabin-"

"Did you say THEY'RE cabin," Miss Benson asked.

"Yes, it's a long story, so I dragged them out. We decided to set out food for Big Foot and put a small camera near it to see if he showed up. Since I wasn't sure what Big Foot ate I took random stuff like bananas, blueberries, and fishfood."

"So that's where Boberts food went! Oh poor Bobert he was so young!" Spencer cried.

"You killed another fish! We've only been gone for like three days and you already kill a fish? Why didn't you just buy more fish food?!"

".....I kind of forgot I had a fish and.....it's your fault for taking the fish food!"

"Don't point fingers! This is your fault! What am I going to do with you? What if you get married and have kids? Will you forget about them too?"

"No-"

"Both of you stop! Your almost as bad as me and Frednub over here," Sam said, for the first time in her life, breaking up a fight.

"Sorry. So as I said we set up traps. We were about to head back to camp when we got lost."

"Didn't you have a map," Miss Benson asked.

"Yes, but it blew away, that's why were still here."

Suddenly there was a loud growl. At first I thought it was a bear but then Sam hugged her stomach and cried out in pain.

"We haven't eaten in hours," cried Sam. "Tell me you brought food,' she cried jerking Spencer up by his collar.

"Sorry kido, no food."

Sam fell to her needs and started to pray.

"Oh Merciful God, please let Bacon fall from the sky! Please! Let any meat at all! I'm not picky! If it doesn't eat me first I'll eat it! Pinky promise!"

We watch her yelled at the sky for meat when their was a loud sound srachting and ranches breaking. We all turned to the direction it was coming from.

"Okay, um God, I take that back. Keep the wild animals, I'm not hungry any more," Sam wispered quickly in a worried tone.

Sam, Freddie, and I started to walk towards the sound. It was coming from behind a near by tree. Sam and Freddie reach the spot first. Then a flying mass of gray gray jumped on to Sam's face. She jumped from foot to foot and pulled it off. She started screaming and clenched onto Freddie's shoulder. After a little bit she shut her mouth and looked down. I smirked and Freddie started laughing.

"It's just a squirrel Sam," I said as it stared up at us.

It had this aggravated look plastered on its face. It ran towards Sam shoe and bite it. She shook it off and the squirrel ran away. Right before it disappeared into the night I swore I saw it stick out its tongue at us.

"Okay loosing feeling! Loosing feeling," Freddie cried.

Sam looked at him and blushed. She quickly let go of his arm and scooted a foot away.

"I can't believe you were scared of a squirrel Puckett."

Sam narrowed her eyes and frowned. Freddie was in for it now. Sam started to punch Freddie and he just ran around us screaming as she tried to catch him. I sighed and sat back down near the others.

"Aren't you going to stop them," asked Nevel.

Miss benson, Spencer, and I glanced at each other.

"Nah," we said.

"So why are you guys here...with Nevel?"

"Well it all started when I woke up. i had just flossed my teeth, just three, I don't floss more than five in an hour. I mean why rush? It's a great way to pass time when Freddie's at camp. oh my boy! The idea of him going to camp sacred me. With all the bugs, and germs. I bet their soap isn't even anti bacterial! Its just a mound of mud! I mean-"

"Miss Benson," I said. "Why you're here..."

"Oh yes. So I completely hated myself for even letting Freddie go with...with that," she said pointing at Sam," and for letting him go to summer camp with dirt, parasites, cafeteria food, nature, fifthly nature!" she cried flicking a bug off her shoulder. "So I came down to camp top bring my Fredward back home to Momma when the consular told me you were missing. she didn't seem to upset thought. She seemed almost happy. You guys didn't get into trouble did you?"

"Me? No. Sam? Yes. Did Freddie get involed agaist his will? Yes. I think I've said enough. Wait! The consular didn't even send out a search party! Uh! Just because Sam attacked her daughter...So how did you know we were in the woods?"

"Well I got a tracking device installed to Freddie's head when he was younger-didn't I already tell you this story? I had it implanted into him after-"

"He got attcak by stray wood peackers at the park then got lost and you had the military, the navy, and the FBI looking for him. They found him under a park bench, yeah, yeah. You told us.....like 50 times," I mumbled.

"Yes so I traced him with this device," she said taking a big metal rectangular device out of her purse," I found out where he was. I followed the map on it and found you guys running around teh woods with bears behind you. Gosh was that crazy."

"Okay, weird, but reasonable reason for you to be here," I said. "now what in Sam Heck are you doing here Nevel?"

"Well Carly Shay I came here seeking my revenge! or a kiss..."

"Ew! Ew! Ew! EW! No way Nevel! But how did you find us?!"

"I...I have been tracking you by a tracking chip in the back of your neck."

"WHAT! Where the heck did you get a tracking chip and STALKER!"

"Miss Benson let me have one of hers. She has like bunch."

I stared ta her.

"Just in case I need to track down some of Freddie's friends. I was going to put one in you years ago, but Spencer was always around so I didn't get around to it."

"What about Sam?"

"Oh I already have one. My patrol office made me get on implanted into my arm," Sam said while holding Freddie in a headlock."

Miss Benson nodded.

"I just ask her patrol officer to bowwow his tracking device when I need to see where Sam is, you know, just in case shes chasing Freddie around town like she did last week. Speaking of which, Freddie did that bruise on your-"

"Mom! Not when people are around! It's embrassing" Freddie whined.

"Oh Fredward Benson. Getting beat up by a girl is nothing to be ashamed of."

We all stared at her.

"Okay so it is, but what can I say? My Freddiebear was always fragile."

We all burst out laughing.

"Freddiebear," Sam asked letting go of Freddie. "Oh that's good. I'm so texting this to......no phone! Why is their no phone in my hands! Aaaah!" Sam screamed texting from her imaginary phone. "Nooo. I'm lost, I'm hungry, and now I'm phoenless! What else could go wro-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Don't say it! Every time people say that its starts to rain or something."

"Carly that only happens in movies!'

"So? It could happen."

She sighed and sat down next to Gibby. Freddie rubbed his shoulder and sat down next to her. I sat down next to Freddie and Spencer.

"Okay now that Miss Benson has explained why shes here and so is Nevel, and no I'm not going to kiss you," I said as Nevel raised his hand. he put it back down and frowned but just as quickly smiled evilly and jumped up.

"Then I shall have revenge," I he yelled triumphantly with his fist in the air. He ran towards me and planted a kiss on my lips. It was quickly but slobbery.

"Oh gross!" I cried wiping my face.

Nevel laughed evilly and ran off into the woods.

"Creeper," Sam yelled.

We heard Nevel yell "Shut-up!" then he laughed some more then we heard him screamed and fall and then we heard the sound of a raccoon, birds chirping, and a bear. We just shrugged.

"Good riddens," I said.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"So Gibby whats your story?"

"Well Tasha and I were just taking a walk around camp when their was a loud thud. I went a little bit in the woods to show Tasha there was nothing to be afraid of when a whole pack of ninja squirrel attack me-"

"Nija sqriiels," I asked.

"Were you wearing your walnut hat again," Sam asked.

"....Okay so Harper from Wizards Of Waverly Place inspired me. I wnated to have a hat liek her walnut one so I made one and its was probably a bad idea to wear it in the woods..."

"Ya think," Sam said.

"Anyway what were these ninja squirrels?"

"Oh I think I know what hes talking about. There's these black squirrels that came from Canada. See their m,ore aggressive then any other squirrels. Their like really black. Some people call them ninja squirrels but most don't. the point is they were brought here by the Kellogg's president to-"

"Don't care, don't wanna know, don't continue talking," Sam said.

"I can if I want to! Don't tell me what I can and can not do!"

"Now you're telling me I can't do something by telling me I can't tell you what to do! So its not fair if you can tell me what to do when I can't tell you!"

"Children, children," Miss Benson cried.

"It's no use Miss B. The never stop," Spencer said.

Miss Benson suddenly took out tick lotion and pointed it at Spencer. He flinched and held his hands up.

"Never....call...me...Miss...B."

"Okay, okay, just put the lotion down," Spencer said.

She stuffed it back in her purse and pointed ta her eyes and back to him.

"I'm watching you."

Spencer gulped.

"But I didn't do anything."

"My tracking device in you says otherwise. What were you doing at Build A Bra on Friday? Do you have a sex change? I always knew something was wrong with you!"

"What?! No! Carly was not feeling good so she made me return some bras to the store and-whoa! Wait! You put a tracking device on me?"

"That's not important right now."

"Yes it!"

Now Miss Benson and Spencer and Sam and Freddie were arguing. I sighed and turned to Gibby.

"Please continue."

"When I got attack I guess I passed out because the next thing I know I'm naked, lying a bush, with red paint all over my stomach, and a squirrel was eating a nut on my head. I started running around trying to get it off but it wouldn't come off. so while i ran around the woods naked I ran into Nevel. He let me have some of his cloths from his purse. That's why I'm dressed like such a nerd. So anyway while we were were wlaking we ran into Spencer and then all three of us-"

"Don't spoil it! I want to tell them about the bear," spencer said while Miss Benson sprayed him with who knows what.

Miss Benson stopped spraying him and sat down, eager to heard what had happened. Spencer stay back down and wiped the green gunk that Miss Benson had sprayed off his face. Freddie and Sam where still at it and interrupting them would just leave us with bruises so we left them alone.

"Well I need to get some shots of nature for my sculpture. I thought why not head to your summer camp take a few shots and say hi. Well I was just wondering around the woods when I saw this cool cave. I thought it would be an awesome. I went into the cave and saw bear! I thought that was awesome! I wanted to get a snap of him really angry so I kept poking him with a stick to wake up. He finally did but instead of posing for me he tried to eat me. I was running for my life when I ran into a half naked Gibby and Nevel. I mean right when your being chased by a Bear tyring to kill you I don't think its that great to see one of your arch enemies and a shirtless Gibby."

"So did any one bring a cell phone? A map," I asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Then how will we get back," I yelled my stomach rumbling.

"I....I don't know," Spencer said.

I groaned.

"Uh! Help," Sam yelled.

We turned and saw Sam's hair was stuck to Freddie's pocket protector. We laughed a little. It didn't really cheer me up much. We helped them get untangle and they just tried to slap each other but we had to hold them back. It took Gibby, Spencer, and me to lift Sam off the ground and dragged her away. Miss Benson was fussing over Freddie, fixing his hair, spraying tick spray on him, the usually.

How could everyone act so come. Didn't they realize we were stuck in the woods with no food, drink, map, or electronics, well besides tracking devices. Where do people get those things anyway? Whatever. All I know is I have to get out of here before I go insane. I hate the woods, I hate this day, I hate summer camp!

* * *

**Comment/review please!**

**-Nikki**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Going Under**

* * *

**Carly's POV**

By the time everyone finished ex planing and Sam and Freddie calmed down, it was turning dark. Spencer was tiring to start a fire for ten minutes now. Sam was getting frustrated just watching him. She finally sighed and took the rocks and stick from him. In one swift scrape a flame alight. She smiled and threw the burning stick onto the pile of wood.

"Hmmp. I warmed it up for you," Spencer mumbled laying back. Soon we heard him soring. Now it was only me, Freddie, Gibby and Sam. Miss Benson had started to fall asleep as soon as Freddie started explaining the types of leaves and which tree they go to. He didn't seem offend that his own mother got bored pf him and fell asleep. He said she did that all the time. Poor kid. He was too nerdy and pathetic for his own good.

"Guys," I said taking a stick and poking the fire.

"Hmm," Sam said, looking from his pile of dirt she was playing with.

"I'mm scared. What if we don't make it out?"

Sam let the dirt run through her hand. She didn't look up at me, just continued to play with her little dirt pile. Building it up, then destroy it.

"Carly lets not worry. We'll get out. We have two adults," Gibby said. "And me! I have awesome navigation skills. I was a boy scout since I was in first grade. I'm a traded professional. Nothing scares me out here...well except for bears."

"Says teh guy who was scared of "nija squrriels"," Sam snickered.

"Your the one who got scared of a squirrel too! I wouldn't talk Puckett."

"Shut up Gibby," she cried, finnally looking up.

While the too tussled I stared at the night sky. The stars were shining brightly. Suddenly a idea came to me. If we could find out with star was which maybe we could fine our way back! Then I frowned. None of us knew wich star was in the north or what direction the camp was in! Crap. Their goes plan A. Okay plan B if you count Freddie's idea of just looking around. I glanced at my companions. Miss Benson and Spencer snoozing on teh other side of teh fire and Freddie staring at Sam beating the pulp out of Gibby. His brown chocolate eyes were staring at her in vain, like he was trying to figure something out. His eyebrows were scrunched and his hand was under his chin. He was liek studing her movments or something. I looked back at Sam. Her blonde hair was getting her her face as she hit Gibbys arm. She blew at it, getting frustrated. I guess she was letting all her anger at being lost in the woods at Gibbing instead of crying. That's how Sam was. Always tough, never showing her weak side. I sighed again and layed back on the dirt floor, my head hitting a tree trunck. I soon lost all concenise and difted off to dream land.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I finally stopped hitting Gibby and dropped him like a rock. He fell to the ground and admittedly fell asleep. I groaned and started to punchh at a tree. I even gave it a round house kick, but it didn't snap. I was so angry that I started to charge at it, but still nothing. I resumed punching it. I felt blood run down my hands but didn't care. I didn't stop till Freddie pulled me back. I didn't even realize tears of frustration running down my cheeks until Freddie whipped them away with his hand. He reached into hsi sack took out a first aid kit. He wrapped my hand in some gos on my hand and banded it up pretty well.

"Always come prepared?"

"Yeah," he replied looking up at me.

Our eyes locked and I couldn't seem to look away. His warm brown eyes were pulling me in. I shook my head refusing to get any closer to the nub. I turned my head upward and looked at the sky whiel Freddie held my hand.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"A thank you from San Puckett?"

"Don't think-"

"Ussh! I need to savor this moment," he said letting go of my hand and waving air towards him. I rolled my eyes.

"Speaking of moments. What was up with you, well you know...kissing me?"

"Oh, um, well I wanted to at least have one last kiss before I die and since-"

"Carly wasn't there there was only one girl near, me. Yeah I get it, but here's a little tip for ya. Don't kiss your crushes best friend. Now you have even less of a Chance with Carly then you did before, if that's possible."

"Actully I..."

"You what? Stopped being a nerd? Sorry to break it to but you still are," I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I was going to say I was over her," he said harshly, removing my hand. My eyes widened.

"Over her!"

He put his hand over my mouth.

"Yeah, but don't tell her, it would break her heart," he said seriously.

I peeled his fingers off and started laughing uncontrollable. I almost believed him but then he broke out in a grin and joined me in laughing. We were laying on the ground, trying to breathe after laughing so hard.

"Sam?"

"yeah?"

"Things could be a lot worse."

"I know."

"You don't need to worry, we'll get out of here."

I nodded solmenly.

"But just in case I get eaten by that bear you hit or something," he said grinning," I want to tell you a secrect."

I sat up at this and stared down at him.

"I lo-"

"AHHHHHHH!," cried a soaking wet Nevel running towards us. "Germs! Horribel germs!"

"What are you doing back here," I asked coldly.

"I was trying to get out of these darn woods when I tripped over a rock, fell down a cliff into a river, sawm to shore, hiked up a hill, then tripped over a tree branch and rolled all teh way down here. I was just walking around when I saw your guys fire. What worse is I lost my lint roller, my sanatizer bottle, and got my cloths all wet," he cried rising out his cashmire sweater.

At the word river me and FReddie both looked at each other.

"River," I asked.

"We can find our back to camp if we follow it! Remember their is a river taht runs right through camp!"

"Do you think you can show us where it is," I asked Nevel.

He nodded. "Only if Carly kisses me."

I didn't even give it a second thought. "Deal." We shook hands.

I then tried to wake Carly but she just waved her hand saying just five more minutes. I sighed then kick Spencer in teh stomache. He just giggled and started to suck his thumb. I galnced at Freddie. He was shaking his mom's shoulder. She grabbed his wrist and sparyed peper spray in his face without even looking up. He strated screaming.

"Miss benson? You just sprayed your son in the face with peper spray."

"And?"

"And we're going to look down at a river from a cliff, in the dark, with nothing but Nevel to guide us," I said expecting her to yell no.

"Okay well have fun," she said right ebfore she started snoreing again. I stepped over her and started following Nevel. Then we heard a smack, a thud, then a ow. We turned and found Freddie on the floor. He got up but just walk right into a tree and hit his head again. I had to take his hand and lead him.

"We should be there soon," he replied.

After ten minutes of walking we came to a huge hill covered with trees. We climbed up, Nevel and I moving branches out off teh way while they hit Freddie in the face multiply times until we heard running water. It was dark but we could make out a cliff. We stood by the edge, trying not to lose our balance and fall. We looked down and saw a dark stream of water rushing down on the side of the hill. By this time Freddie coukld see so we didn't have to hold hands.

"We're saved," I cried. "We just need to go back, get the others, and follow this river, then we'll be back at camp!"

"As long as I get my kiss," Nevel reminded me.

"yeah, yeah," I replied waving my hand.

i stepped little closer trying to see the water better but I didn't feel any ground, just air. I realized I had stepped on the cliff. i csreamed and grabebd onto a chunk of Earth. I hanged their screaming as Freddie tried to pull me up. Just liek in those movies, but Freddie couldn't hold me for long. He was storng, but not that strong. My hand was slipping out of his. I screamed his name just as he let go. He leaned forward grabbing my waist but it was too much weight and Nevel wasn't fast enough to run forward and grab Freddie's legs. We were falling down. Wind rushed through my hair and I had to squent my eyes. I felt Freddie pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around him. If I was going to go, at least I'd go with a friend. Okay frienime, but still.

"Sam, I lov-"

He never ghot to finish because soon we were surroudn by water. We alnded hard and made a splash. Then teh current came and tore me and Freddie apart. It sent me under and I tried to hodl my breathe. I couldn't hold it for any longer. I opened my mouth and water started rushing in. I strated to sink deep down under. I was going to die. My life rush through my eyes. I felt terribel. I was going to die without doing all teh things I still wanted to do in life like, break the world record for laziest person or fastest ham eater, meet my dad, or tell Freddie that I loved him. I started to cry, underwater. Then I felt something bumped into me and my back hit something hard. I felt warm liquid pour down my back. Before I could think anything else I fell unconcious. The last thing I remeber was being surround by red.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! So will sghe die!? I don't know yet, but what I do know is that I want more comments/reviews! It helps me wrirte faster so chop chop! Get typing! Type those comments!**

**-Nikki**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**They're gone**

* * *

"Shay wake up!" Cried Gibby.

I whined and rubbed my eyes awake.

"What," I said grumpily.

"Sam and Freddie are gone."

"What?!"

"They fell off a cliff," Nevel said.

"WHat are you doing here papermen?"

He told us his story of falling off teh cliff, imto the river and back here. Then he went on to say that he showed Freddie and Sam where it was but both of them fell over.

"I think maybe Freddie will be okay, liek I was. But Sam..."

"What about Sam," I cried.

"She fell, but the current made her hit a rock and...It was dark but I think I saw the water around her turn a dark red..."

I felt tears run down my cheeks. Spencer, who I didn't even noticed yet, hugged me tightly and I strated to cried into shis shoulder.

"My baby," Miss Benson whaled.

"We should go look for freddie...and Sam," Gibby added quickly. I nodded. We followed Nevel through the woods. Spencer held my hand, not like he had a chice. I had a detah grip on him. Miss BEnson and me were crying while the guys tried to look calm, but you could tell they were worried too. suddenly Gibby screamed.

"Their back,' he said.

We look in fron t of him and saw hundereds of black squirells glaring at us with their little beety eyes.

"I'll habdle them you go!"Gibby through of his shirt and charge. Soon we couldn't see him anymore. Squirrels just jumped on him, biting is skin while he screamed and tried to kick him."Just go," he yelled.

We ran until we came to a cliff.

"This is where they fell," Nevel said panting.

I tired to walk forward, but spencer held me back.

"We don't want you falling off too."

He walked to the edge and yelled Freddie and Sam's names. No anwser. I started to yell while he walked around the edge of teh hill trying to find them floating on the watre or sonething. Nevel walked closer to teh edge and started looking too. I kept screaming until I was hoarse. Miss Benson and I sat down on the grass as she patted my head and held me tight while we both cried. Then Nevel yelled.

"Over there! Look over there! I see freddie!"

We came closer to teh edge and took a look. It wasn't Freddie, it was GIbby! He was being dragged on the otehr side of the river by the nija squirells who were making this weird noise. I persumed they were laughing. We called to him but he didn't seem to noticed. He just wigggled around, but the squriells wouldn't let go. We just watch in horroe as teh squierrls dragged him out of sight. If I didn't believe him before about them being evil I sure beileved him now. After he was out we persumed searching and crying. Hours past and still no sign. Now I wasn't worried we'd never get out of teh woods, I was just worried I'd never see my best friends again.

* * *

**Will Sam and Freddie ever be found? Find out in iHate Summer Camp! Comment/review!**

**-Nikki**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Mooses, Squirrels, and Feelings**

* * *

"Uh," I moaded flutteriung my eyes open.

I started coughing out water. After I finished I started breathing heavy and put a hnad to my chest taking in deep breathes. Then all that happen last night came flooding in my head.

"Thank God your alive," Freddie said.

I looked at him and realized his arms were around me. I shook him off and tired to stand up, but ended up falling on my butt.

"Your not stable enough to walk. Just sit and rest for now."

"Don't tell me what to do Frednub," I said leaning forward and grabbing his shirt collar. I puled him toward me but quickly let go and screamed. I put a hand to my back and felt a soaking cloth. I looked at my hand and gasped. It was covered with blood.

"It looks like your blood is already soaking the cloth," he mumbled lefting the back of my shirt.

"What the heck Fredweied!"

"I'm just seeing if its gotten any better. I'll put another piece of cloth on it soon."

He unwrapped the cloth that tied around my stomache. I saw him tear a sweater vest in half and dip it in the river. He then started to wipe the cuts on my back with it while I cried out in pain.

"Where did you get the sweater vest," I asked in between screams. I bit my lip trying not to show any more pain. I felt blood trickl down my chin.

"I fished it out of the river. I guess its the cloths Nevel lost when he fell in."

"What happened," I asked as he tied teh other half around my stomache and back.

"We fell off the cliff and into teh river. Along the way we lost our grip on each other due to the currents. I was a little ways ahead of you. I tired to grabb you but you went under and I couldn't reach you. The water was to powerful. I was just washed away, whatching you bobbing up and down under the water while hitting rocks. Eventully the water calmed and I could get to shore. I climbed out and started to look for you. I found you floating in a shallower part and grabbed you out. I gave you CPR, wrapped you up, and here we are now."

"Freddie saved me! He gave me CPR? Our lips touched...What were we going to do now? How would we find teh others? My back is killing me!" I thought.

"Thank you," I said qietly.

He smiled.

"You should rest now. When you feel more stable we'll start following the river to camp."

I looked around. To our right was the river and up was the hill we fell from. To our right was more trees.

"What about the others?"

"They might be following the river back to camp. If not we coudl just get soem help and have some one who actully knows the woods or as a map or something come with us to look for them."

I nodded and laid on my back winceing.

"Freddie?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you going to tell me when we were falling? You said you lo something. You never finished," I said looking him in the eyes. His chocalate brown eyes started at me nevesly.

"Nothing," he said looking away.

"Nothing? Come on you have been trying to say something all day yesterday. What was it," I ask, courious now.

"It was nothing. I thought I was never going to see youu again, but now that I knwo your okay..."

"Still...I wanna know," I said.

"I...It's....It's just that...I've been have this feeling for a while. I tired not to have this feeling, but it won't go away. I tired to like other people, thinking the feeling would go away, but it never does. So now I'm sure that I lo-"

Sunddenly a moose came out of the woods and stared at us.

"Nice moosey," Freddie said.

Then four more came walking towards the first one.

"Moose won't atack us will they," I asked.

"Usally no. They looked calm so they won't charge or anything."

Freddie walked a little closer to the moose and reached out a hand. He was about to pet it when a half nacked Gibby ran out of the woods with a bunch of squirells right behind him. He was shirtless, of course, had this weird hat made of fur and feathers on his head, and only had his shirt wrapped around his waist hinding, um, his pirvates. He had red paint on his face and stomache. He was running around with the squirrels right on his tail/ I swear they had like little sticks and nuts in hand. Then they started throwing them at Gibby. This scence frighten teh mooses so they started to charge in our direction, away from the crazy squiirrels and Gibby. I shiekde my face with my hands. I felkt Freddie's arms wrapped around me and he jumped out of the way. We landed in a heap on the ground. His head hit a tree and I landed on him.

While the mooses stampted away Freddie helped me up. I had to put my arm around his neck for sueport. We walked over to Gibby and his crazy nija squirrels. I think I was going crazy or something but those nijas really looked like they were doing some martial arts kicks on Gibby. I rubbed my eyes but the scence still didn't change.

I sighed.

"Cover your ears and cloe your eyes."

"Why," Freddie asked.

"Just do it!"

He did and I got to work.

"You can open your eyes now," I said removing his hands from his ears.

He looked around. Their was no sign of the squirells or the mooses. Their were just moose droppings, and a pile of nuts and sticks. Gibby was kneeling on the floor bowing. I smirked.

"But...You...You didn't even leave my side..How?" he asked clearly shocked.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Even questions, lets getting moving. Tye faster we get the camp the faster I get mama some bacon," she said. "Oh and Freddie."

"What now?"

"Carry me," I commanded.

"What!? No way!"

I glared daggers at him. He wimpered and left me off teh ground. He started walking, carry me birdal style, while Gibby followed after us, thanking me for saving him from the "demon, nija, evil squirrells".

* * *

**S****orry I haven't updated in a while, hope thsi makes up for it. I'll post soon.**

**-Nikki**


	10. Chapter 10

**Super sorry! I haven't uploaded in ages! I've been waaay to busy with school and my story I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU on Fictionpress check it out of you want, but it sucks lol. Hope this makes up for it. I'll be uploading faster nwo that's its summer! 3 ya all! Thanks for being patient!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**I Love You, You Idiot**

* * *

I couldn't carry Sam any longer so I placed teh sleeping blonde down. Gibby was carwling on all fours, toingue hanging out. He dropped down next to her and let out a big breath.

"So hungry," Sam mumbled turning on her side faaceing Gibby. "Bacon..."

"She's dreaming about meat again," I said sitting down next to them.

"Thank you ," Gibby replied.

"No need to be rude."

"Sorry I'm just irritaed because I'm straving!"

"Pig? Piggy!" Sam screamed biting GIbby's arm. "YUMMY!"

"Get her off! AAAAH! OW! Get her off!" He screamed shaking his arm shaking her head.

"Sam! Let go of Gibby!" I yelled pulling her off him.

She rubbed her eyes and stared blankly at me.

"What up?"

"You bit me!" Gibby yelled at her.

"Sorry. I thought you were bacon..."

"That's no excuse to suddenly attack someone-"

"You okay? You didn't tear open your scar did you?"

She shook her head.

"Aw is little Fredward worried 'bout me?" She asked pinching my cheek.

"Look we better hurry if you wnat to get there before nightfall. I'm sure they have some ham you can-"

"Let's go," Sam said jumping up.

She looked a little wobbly so i stedaie dher by grabing hold of her arm.

"I'm fine Freddie," she said.

I let go of her arm and she started walking forward.

"My God, you have sharp teeth."

Sam hissed at Gibby and he turnedd pale.

"You have fangs!"

She gave him a question look then smiled.

"Oh." She reached into her mouth and pulled on her front teeth. A pair of fake plastic teeth with fangs came out. "These help me chew my meant better. Mama don't wanna take forever ripping through ham."

Gibby gave her a weird look and wlaked a litle faster holding his arm. I couldn't help but. Sam was oaky. She looked liek she felt better. She was going to be fine, but I soon saw that that was a lie. She kept asking if we could rest, saying she was sleepy but I saw her flinch. My arm brushed agist her back when I tapped Gibby and she scrunched up her face.

"Sam, you okay?"

"Fine."

Then when it was late afternoon we saw teh distance view of camp. It was through teh trees, at the bottom of a steep hill.

"I see it! Civilization!" Gibby yelled running forward.

He wasn't looking I suppose because he ran smack dab into a tree. He fell back and Sam laughed.

"Race you to the cabins Fredly!" Sam called running towrads the hill, stepping right on Gibby stomache. that sent him into a fit of jerks.

"Sam! Wiat up!"

I ran after her, stepping on Gibby as well,s ending him into anthor fit. He's stomache is huge! How am I suppose to jump over that? She was going really fast and didn't see the ditch in the grund. Her foot fellin her sending her forwrad, rolling down the hill. She rolled right into a brush of bushes and fallen bracnhes. Then she landed hard agaist a truck of a tree. Her hung hung down agaist her chest and her body sprawled on teh ground.

"Sam!"

I ran faster, carefully going around the ditch. When I recahed her I pulled her away from the tree. I lifted her head up and felt wram liquid.

"Oh God! Sam! Sam open your eyes! Please!"

Nothing. I put her on my lap and cardled her.

"Sam! Sammy! Open your eyes!"

I was on the verge of tears when Gibby reached us.

"I'll get teh consualr."

With atht he took off running towards the cabins.

"Please open your eyes Sam. I need you. I need to tell you that I...I love you! I knwo you don't feel the same way but I've been trying to tell you this whole trip."

She groaned and her eys opened a bit then closed.

"Idiot...I love you too."

"Sam! Thank God! Your alive...Why am I an idiot?"

"Haven't you ever heard that whena girl consitently rips on a guy it just means she likes him?"

I smiled.

"But you we ripping on me."

She tried to nod but moaned from pain. I lefte dher into my arms and carried her. My arms dripping with blood from her back and minor cuts from teh tree branches that cut her. Her face pressed agist my chest.

"What?" I heared teh consualr say. I carried her to teh infirmary where we found teh consular and Gibby talking.

"Samatha! Fredward!" She cried.

She ran to us.

"Gibbson call an ambulence. She needs a doctor not a camp nurse."

She threw her cell to Gibby and he strated dialing. The consualr lead us into a room with a few beds. I set Sam on one and the consular ran around the room gathering badages. Whiel she worked I held Sam's hand.

"How? How did thsi happen?"

"She-"

"Sam! Freddie! Gibby!" A fimilar voice yelled.

I craned my heda to the left.

"Carly!"

She ran to our side with Spencer, Nevel, and my mom at her heel.

"Fredward! Are you alright?" My mother ask me.

"It dosne't amtter about em right now mom. Sam's hurt!"

Carly ran to teh otehr side of teh bed and held her hand. At that moment we heard sirens and men barged into teh room with a strecher. They placed Sam on it and acrrie dher the ambulence. I wanted to ride with her but Carly gave me a pleading look. I nodded and she jumped next to Sam. Tehy droev off and my mom started yelling at teh consular.

"I leve you in chareg of my son and look what happens! They go on a hunt for Bigfoot, get lost in the woods, almsot die, and...And fall in love." She turne dto me and gave me a knwoing look. Then she turned back to teh consualr and poked her in teh chest. "If you think I won't sue then you thought wrong!"

She garbb me by the hand and dragged me to her car. She pushed me into teh drivers seat. Before I coudl put my seatbelt on she sped the car down the camp driveway. Gibby and Nevel rode with Spencer who were right behidn us. We were going way faster than teh speed limit allowed.

"Don't worry Freddie. She'll be okay." She said patting my knee. I galnced at my mother and smiled warly.

"She'll be okay," I told myslef, but I couldn't help but worry 'what if'. "What if she wasn't going to be? I shook my head, refusing to think that way now.

* * *

**Again sorry for not posting for so long! Comment/review!**

**-Nikki Adams**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**All Or Nothing**

**Freddie's POV**

**

* * *

**

The hands on the clock moved in an endless cycle on the wall. They kept spinning around and around. All I could do was wait and stare at the clock hoping she'd be okay. It'd been two hours almost since we arrived at the hospital. The doctor said only family members could come in and see her and talk about her condition. Spencer and my mom were trying to convience the nurse that Sam's mother was unavailible. They didn't even have her number phone. Spencer had to varifie he was on her emergency card as well as was my mother. After all, we were the cloest thing to family she has left besides her sister who dosen't even live in the state. Her mother was God knows where and her sister was most likely asleep. As for her dad? Gone. Coming back? No one had any idea. I wouldn't count on it anyway. Sam only had his old numberr phoen but he never anwsered so he proably moved. He left when she was little. I learned this one night in 4th grade when she started crying when we had to do a family tree project. We never talked about it again.

Carly gently shook my shoulder, wiping her tears. "They say we can go see her-one person at a time. Do you wanna go first or shall I?" she asked wiping her tears and pulling away from me. She had been clining to me, soaking my dirty shirt. I didn't care, it was runined enough. I wiped the hair out of her face, seeing the longing in her eyes.

"No, you..go," I said.

"Freddie go. She wants to see you I bet."

I nodded and tried to give her a thankful smile but it turned into a grimace. I then got up and followed the nurse down the hallway. The nurse stopped at room 113 and opened the door. I saw Sam laying agaist her pillows staring out the window.

"Samantha you have a visitor," the nurse said.

Sam turned her head slowly and stared at me. Her forehead was banged up and she had band-aids on where her cuts were. The nurse left us alone, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Frednub," she said softly.

I smiled. She was well enough to insult me. I walked over to the edge of her bed and sat down.

"Sam...About what happened earlier..."

"Look about what I said...Just forget it okay. I we were just crazy, you know tramatized from this whole experience. I mean us really loving each other," She laughed. "Besides you love Carly." She faked a grin.

"Sam look at me. No really look at me."

She did. She stared into my eyes with her big blue ones.

"I-"

"No Freddie it's alright. It's earsed. Just forget about it okay? Let's just go back to being frienmies okay? We hate each other remember."

"Sam I wasn't crazy. Well I am crazy. Crazy about you. I'm in love with you Sam."

"Shut-up Fredweird."

"It's the truth!"

She stared at me confused.

"W-Why?"

I couldn't help but crack a grin.

"It's beyond me but I do," I replied.

Suddenly she reached up, yanked me toward her by my collar and pressed her lips agaist mine. After she pulled back she looked at me bewildered.

"You're a better kisser then I remembered..."

I laughed and she gently kissed my lips again.

"I love you too Fredward...I was just scared to say it..."

"Scared of what?"

"Of getting hurt. I thought you liked Carly this whole time."

Our lips just brushed each other when Carly yelled "Guys! Get a room!"

"We kind of had one until you came in..." Sam muttered.

"Sam!" Carly cried ignoring her comment and rushing over to us. She pushed me aside, very unCarlylike and hugged Sam firsouly.

"Ow! Carfully! I hurt my rib cage Carls!"

"Sorry..I'm glad you're okay," she said taking Sam's hand.

"Me too," she replied smiling.

"MAM!" cried soemone from outside. "One person in a room at a time!"

"Samathana are you alright?" My mom asked walking in.

Sam cringed at being called Samathana but nodded.

"Sammy!" Spencer yelled running into teh room carring a cup of coffe.

"Spencer! What did I tell you about caffine?" Carly scolded.

"That I shouldn't have any due to my frequent sugar rushes and adding caffen to my diet would just make me going crazy like Sam is when hams around," he said hanging his head down and talking solemly.

"Hey! I said only one person in the room at a time!" The nurse cried. "Oh forget it," she said walking away shaking her head.

"Hey where's Gibby?" Asked Carly.

Everyone shrugged. Suddenly there was a crash and Gibby crashed through the window rolling over on the ground. Carly screamed and ran over to his side. He looked eactly how we left him, minus visous sqirells attacking him.

"A-are you okay?"Carly asked pulling him up.

He screamed and Carly shireked and ran to hide behind Spencer.

"T-hey're evil! Evil I tell you!" He screamed running out of the room.

"Well we better go. Carly and Freddie need to get soem sleep. So do you. You're free to go home tommorow. Say your goodbyes. I'll go call Gibby's mom," Spencer said walking out the room, my mom glancing at us again then following Spencer out.

I looked over at Sam and she nodded. "Go. Get some sleep I'll see you guys tommorow."

I really didn't want to leave but now that she mentioned it I was really tried.

"Come on lover boy," Carly said shoving me out of the room.

I managed a small wave to Sam before slipping out with Carly. We walked down the titled floor, our shoes clicking agaist the floor.

"This is all my fault. I wanted to look for stupid bigfoot and you gusy get lost and hurt. Sam's in the hospotal for crying out loud!"

"Carly-"

"No! We didn't even find him. I was so stupid! The one time I break the rules and sneak out at night it sends us to the emrgency room! Why wasn't it me that got hurt..."

"Carly it's not your fault. We should have brought cell phones or plan ahead. And we defiantly shouldn't have listened to Nevel. Speaking of which where is that little bugger?"

"I don't know. I don't care," she yanwed.

I nodded in agreement as we joined my mom and Spencer in the lobby.

"Ready to go?" My mom asked.

I wasn't but I nodded anyway. The thought if seeing Sam again kept me going. As long as I knew she was okay I knew I could go on.

* * *

Gibby was finally found under a table at Groovy Smoothies, a oraneg in his mouth, sleeping. His mom and guppy took him home and he mother finally decided to put him in therapy. Apprently his behavior before wasn't odd enough. He had to go missing and get attacked by "ninja" squirells to finally get her to admit her son needed help. Hoepfully this would help Gibby act like a normal human child. This was very unlikly but we can all still hope.

Maybe I'm seeing things too but I swear last night I saw a pair of beady red eyes staring at me from my bedroom window sill last night. I couldn't sleep all night, not just ecause of the squirell but becuase of Sam. It was stupid to worry I know. She was fine but I couldn't help it. When you love someone its hard to live without them.

As for Nevel, well instead of heading to the emergency room he headed to the nearest Macy's and brought himself a new sweater vest and 10 gallons of hand sanitizer. Well that's what his mom said. We haven't seen him since but I bet that won't be the last of him. He did get his kiss from Carly but he definatly wanst revenge for what me put him through. Yeah like it's our fualt. Anyway, we got a hold of Melanie who started crying over teh phone. She calmed down after a while and promised she'd come as soon as possible to visit. I tried to explain Sam was fine but Melaine just starting crying saying she was a bad sister. Geez, Sam and Melanie couldn't be more diffrent.

"Fredward, miss me?" Sama sked coming out of the hospital bathroom wearing some of Carly's barrowed clothes.

"Nah," I teased.

She slapped my arm making me wince.

"Ow! Seriously your still gonna hit me?"

She shrugged. "Love hurts Freddie."

I smiled. "But especially when a guy's in love with you."

She smiled back and Carly skipped towards us.

"Let's go. Spencer says your mom's back. She's waiting for you at home-with a new boyfriend of course. She said she cut her trip short after she heard on the news about us. Did you hear me? We made front page news," Carly laughed as we walked to the lobby.

"I'm telling you spearmint is waaay better then orbit," Gibby argued standing near the entrance with Guppy.

Guppy shook his head. "Orbit! For that clean feeling!" He cried.

Gibby shook his head and Guppy gasped.

"Birthday!"He screamed as he ran towards Sam. We laughed and he gave her a giant hug causing me and Carly to wait for Sam to do something, anything. Sam didn't do showing emotions..Well besides anger. That's why confessing to me was hard. Sam looked surprised at first put then patted his back akwardly. Strange I know. Usually children ran AWAY from Sam not TOWARDS her.

Guppy let go and ran outside the hospital towards Spencers running car with his arms spread out yelling brithday over and over. Gibby just shook his head.

"Glad to see you alright Sam. Oh man! I'm gonna be late for my session with my sychiatrist," he cried looking at his watch.

He then ran out the hospital doors as well, running as if the ninja squirrels were chasing him again.

Carly giggled, starting skipping ahead to catch up to them.

Sam and me walked hand in hand out of the hospital not looking back. We weren't going to think about our past or what our future held, we just wanted to live ever mintue we had now like this. With crazy gardians, insane friends, and each other. Becuase that's all we really have in the end.

* * *

**_FIN_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_I'm not dead! Sorry, i know this took FOREVER to post! I've been super busy! So sorry! I know this ending sucked and was possibly the worst ending I've ever written but I had writers block and coudl only come up with this sad little piece of crap to post. Please forgive me! I'll be working up new seddie stories soon I promise. I post ones waaay better then this. You guys deserve a bunch for such a long wait. So thanks to all those who read and reviewed. I love you! :) Okay I know that sounds weird becuase I barely knwo you peple but still. I feel tamedous amout of love for you guys...did that sound as weird to you gusy as it does to me? ANYWAY! if you like my stuff check out some of my stories n fictionpress. com I need some feedback on those stories. Well I guess thsi is anotehr end to another seddie story. Que the tears! I'll end thsi finally rant here so you don't get a bigger headache from my crazy distrought self. :D_**

**_~Nikki Adams_**


End file.
